Die seltsamen Beobachtungen rund um Draco Malfoy
by viper hollywood
Summary: Draco Malfoy und Colin Creevy? Ist der übergeschnappt? Oder doch auf ein mal Cho Chang oder gar Seamus, Blaise' geliebter Schatz? Da kann doch was nicht stimmen... Das findet auch Blaise und versucht das Geheimnis des SlytherinPrinzen zu lüften Oneshot


Manchmal hat auch ein Malfoy so gewisse Tage, in denen er nicht weiß, was er eigentlich tut. Wenn er das dann noch mit seiner gespielten Arroganz und seinem eingeborenen Stolz zu übertünchen versucht, hat Blaise Zabini, der geheiligte, überaus gutaussehende beste Freund des Slytherin-Prinzen, also meine bescheidene Wenigkeit, die überaus schwere Aufgabe angenommen, ihn auf den Boden der Tatsachen zu holen.

Wobei, gibt es so etwas für einen Malfoy überhaupt?

Die meisten werde sich bei meinen geschickt verpackten Anfangssätzen sicher fragen, was der gute Blaise eigentlich erzählen will, was der kleine Malfoy-Spross wohl wieder angestellt hat... Nun, es ist so simpel, aber wirklich nicht so einfach zu erzählen, weshalb ich wohl von einer ganz anderen Zeit anfangen muss...

Zuerst war da die Geburt eines überaus intelligenten, starken, jungen Mann, dem ihr es zu verdanken habt, diese... doch, man muss es zugeben... süüüße Geschichte zu lesen...

Aber ja, hey! ... Nicht mit Tomaten werfen! Dieser Umhang ist neu, ja! Ich höre ja schon unverständlicherweise auf, von mir zu erzählen und gehe wieder auf den Malfoy-Jungen, unseren slytheringeliebten Dray über.

Es war vor ungefähr zwei Wochen, als er anfing, eine Vorliebe für gewisse Gryffindors zu entwickeln. Zuerst dachte ich ja, es würde zu seinem perfiden Plan gehören, das Goldtrio in seine Schranken zu weisen, doch Pustekuchen. Er unterhielt sich immer öfter und teilweise auch heimlich, mit einem gewissen Colin Creevy, einem jüngeren kameravernarrten Harry-Potter-Fan. Aber als ich die beiden dann erwischte, wie sie sich vorsichtig und heimlich in einem unbenutzten Klassensaal trafen, kicherten und eng angeschmiegt über einem Tisch gebeugt standen, konnte ich einfach nichts gegen die schrecklichen Bilder tun, die vor meinem geistigen Auge auftauchten...

Malfoy, Colin Creevy, ein kichernder Malfoy...?

Das konnte doch nur eins bedeuten, oder?

Dracolein hat es mir gleichgetan und sich einen kleinen Gryffindor geschnappt...

Dabei wollen wir mal völlig außer acht lassen, dass mein Schatz ein süßer, kleiner Ire ist, der mich mit seinem Lächeln, dass einem anvertraut, an etwas absolut unanständiges zu denken, völlig aus dem Konzept bringen kann und dass es sich eben nicht, wie Colin, um einen Burschen handelt, der wohl zu viel Harry Potter von seiner Mutter oder gar seinem Vater? eingetrichtert bekommen hat...

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt fasste ich den Entschluss, ihm mal auf den Zahn zu fühlen. Oder war er wirklich der Meinung, Mädchen oder Jungs aus den anderen Häusern, oder zumindest anderen (meinen oder seinen) Fangemeinden wären eine schlechtere Wahl zu Colin? Wohl kaum!

Also war der Auftritt des besorgten besten Freundes unausweichlich...

Als ich zwei Tage darauf, schließlich musste ich den besten Moment abpassen, Draco vor dem Mittagessen in ein anderes unbenutztes Klassenzimmer folgen wollte (wie viele von diesen ominösen Räumen gibt es hier eigentlich?), knallte er mir auch schon, ohne auf mich zu achten, die Tür vor der Nase zu. Durch den heftigen Schwung seinerseits, blieb die Tür nicht in der Angel, sondern öffnete sich wieder einen Spalt, um mir so die Sicht auf einen weiteren denkwürdigen Anblick zu ermöglichen. Draco Malfoy steht harmonisch zusammen mit Cho Chang in der Mitte des Raumes und noch bevor sie ihm einen Kuss ins Gesicht hauchen konnte, verschwinde ich wieder. Tatsächlich bin ich einfach nur geschockt...

Gut, Draco ist in irgendeiner Art und Weise ein wahrer Herzensbrecher, zumindest hat er meinen Platz erobert, nachdem mich Seamus um den Verstand gebracht hat. Dennoch kann ich mich nicht entsinnen, dass er jemals was mit jemandem aus Gryffindor, noch mit einem Schlammblut, oder sogar mit einem Harry-Potter-Fan angefangen hat... Naja, was heißt angefangen, eigentlich war es ja nie etwas besonderes oder etwas besonders langes, dennoch hatte er den typischen Malfoy-Stand, jemanden nicht einfach ohne Begründung abzuservieren, sondern ihm auch noch genau zu sagen, wo die Fehler lagen, was man im Nachhinein als eine überaus große Hilfe ansehen kann, weiß man doch, was man zu verbessern hat. Er hat mir auch oft genug von seinen Eroberungen erzählt, jedoch wäre er nie soweit gegangen, die guten Seiten der Partner aufzuzählen, ist er trotzdem etwas sehr auf sich fixiert, aber dass er mir mittlerweile nicht einmal mehr erzählt, was er mit wem getrieben hat, ist schon eine seltsame Sache. Eigentlich ist es eine seltsame Sache, dass er mir im Gesamten aus dem Weg ging und das schon seit fast einer Woche. Was hab ich ihm denn getan? Oder ahnt er etwa meine Bedenken, bei seinen neuen Ausflugszielen? Seltsame Sache...

Mittlerweile sah ich ihn immer seltener in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum, noch seltener in der Bibliothek, wo er eigentlich auch sehr viel Zeit verbrachte...

Langsam mache ich mir wirklich Sorgen um ihn, wenn er denn plötzlich anfängt, irgendwelche Schlammblüter zu verführen? Ich kann da doch nicht einfach so hilflos zusehen! Irgendwann würde er das sicher bereuen und ich bestimmt auch, weil er mir die Schuld daran gibt, ihn nicht davon abgehalten zu haben. Dennoch will ich, dass er seinen Spaß hat. Ich glaube ich sitze, gelinde gesagt, in einer Zwickmühle...

Aber sollte man nicht an die Zukunft denken? Ich sollte darauf achten, das Leben für ihn lebenswert zu halten... Oh man, nichts als Arbeit mit diesem Eisprinzen...

Und wieder war ich voll motiviert und der guten Absicht, Draco aufzusuchen und ihm endlich meinen wirklich gut gemeinten Ratschlag zu erteilen, endlich wieder ein richtiger Malfoy zu sein.

In Gedanken bereitete ich meine absolut überzeugende Rede vor:

„Also Draco, es ist ja nichts Persönliches gegen dich, aber die Veränderungen, die ich in der letzten Zeit an dir beobachten konnte, sind wirklich etwas beunru..."

Doch eine mir nur allzu vertraute Stimme drang plötzlich aus einem dunklen Gang an mein Ohr.

„Nein, Draco, ich kann das nicht tun!"

„Ach bitte! Niemand wird etwas erfahren!"

„Aber ich kann doch nichts vor Blaise verheimlichen!"

„Ach komm schon Seamus, nur einmal!"

„Nein, Draco, versteh doch, wenn das andere erfahren!"

„Seamus", plötzlich klang Dracos verräterische Stimme ziemlich böse fordernd, „gib es mir, oder du wirst es bereuen!"

Und mein armer Seamus klang mit einem Mal so eingeschüchtert. Und somit hatte Draco es geschafft, dass sämtliche Sicherungen mit mir durchgingen, ich meinen Geliebten vor den tätlichen Übergriffen Dracos beschützen und somit Draco leider alle Knochen brechen musste. Nicht mal ich selbst hätte gedacht, dass ich so extrem aggressiv gegen meinen besten Freund reagieren könnte, aber wenn er nun wirklich vorhat, MEINEN Liebling zu verführen, geht er absolut zu weit! Was schert mich seine Zukunft, was schert mich, mit wem er sonst was treibt, aber er hat sich niemals nicht an MEINEN Schatz ranzumachen!

Wutentbrannt gehe ich direkt auf Draco zu, hebe meine rechte zur Faust geballte Hand und will sie ihm mit voller Wucht in sein blasses und erschrockenes Gesicht rammen, als mich Seamus zu trösten versucht. Bei seinen Berührungen werde ich zwar immer schwach, aber diesmal wird er es wohl nicht schaffen können, mich zu beruhigen.

Wütend wie noch nie drehe ich mich zu ihm um.

„Nenn mir auch nur einen Grund, warum ich ihm nicht eine reinschlagen sollte! Nur einen!", stoße ich zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor und blicke in die immer noch leicht verängstigten Augen von Seamus.

„Was hast du gehört?", fragt er vorsichtig.

„Ich habe gehört, wie Draco dich zu etwas zwingen wollte... Etwas, was ich als rechtmäßiger Angetrauter sicher nicht zulassen werde!"

„... Was genau meinst du?"

Ich war, gelinde gesagt, leicht verwirrt.

„Was heißt hier ‚Was hast du gehört?' Draco wollte dich, wie schon viele andere Gryffindors zuvor verführen und weil er es bei dir nicht so schnell schafft, hat er es jetzt wohl unter Gewaltandrohung versucht!"

Während meinen Worten machte sich ein Lächeln auf Seamus Gesicht breit. Plötzlich umarmte er mich und ich ließ den verschrockenen Draco los.

„Oh man, Blaise. Du bist auch zu süß!", nuschelte Seamus in meinen Umhang und ich errötete leicht, „Draco wollte mich doch nicht verführen! Er hat mich nach dem Passwort gefragt!"

Nun war ich noch verwirrter als vorher. Und das sah man mir wohl auch an.

Plötzlich löste sich Seamus aus der Umarmung

„Also Blaise und Draco. Ich weiß, ihr habt ewig nicht mehr miteinander geredet... Ihr hättet dann jetzt die Gelegenheit dazu! Ich geh dann mal das andere Draco-du-weißt-schon-was holen... Ach, und Blaise. Entschuldige dich bei ihm!"

Und plötzlich war er verschwunden. Und ich kam mir irgendwie blöd vor, hier vor meinem eigentlich besten Freund rumzudrucksen, ihn beinahe geschlagen zu haben...

„Also, Draco... ich...", begann ich vorsichtig, während ich noch nach den richtigen Worten suchte, „ja, ich sollte mich wohl entschuldigen... Ich schätze mal, ich hab da was nicht so richtig mitbekommen..."

Mittlerweile hatte sich Draco auch wieder gefasst und seine Malfoy-Maske aufgesetzt.

„Ja, wahrscheinlich!" Naja, ich hatte mir mehr erhofft, aber es schwang doch etwas recht Versöhnliches in seiner Stimme...

Also redete ich weiter und teilte ihm mit, was mir aufgefallen war.

„... Und deswegen Draco. Versteh es nicht falsch, es ist wirklich nichts Persönliches, ich mach mir einfach nur Sorgen, dass du da vielleicht einen Fehler begehen könntest, wenn du plötzlich nach anderen Spielzeugen Ausschau hältst. Sieh es also als Aufforderung zu mir zu kommen, wenn du Hilfe oder einen Rat brauchst um da... nun ja, rauszukommen..."

Und auch hier zierte ein immer breiteres Grinsen das Gesicht meines Gegenübers, wie schon bei meiner Rede vor Seamus. Langsam geht mir der Zustand der Verwirrtheit schon auf den Sack, aber dennoch musterte ich ihn fragend um dann wissen zu wollen, was er da eigentlich rumzugrinsen hat.

„Nun mein lieber Blaise, die Sache ist ganz einfach! Dein Liebling sollte mir das Passwort für den Gryffindorturm verraten, Cho Chang sollte mir zeigen, wie der Kuss zwischen ihr und Harry Potter war und Colin Creevy brachte mir Bilder von Harry Potter. Nun, was denkst du jetzt?"

Jetzt war ich nur noch mehr verwirrt. Draco Malfoy, der von Harry Potter Fotos will? Er ist doch nicht wirklich...

Mein Gesicht fiel wohl etwas runter. Denn ich habe Draco noch nie so lachen sehen.

„Doch Blaise, du hast es erfasst. Harry Potter hat es geschafft, dass ich mich wie ein verliebtes Schulmädchen benehme... Ich weiß nicht warum, aber plötzlich ist da immer so ein Glitzern in seinen Augen, wenn wir uns sehen..."

Ein verliebter Draco? Verrat mir mal einer, wie ich das überleben soll!

Wobei...

War da ein Zaubertrank am Werk? Draco verliebt in Harry? Eine seltsame Vorstellung...


End file.
